girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Maya and Riley
Maya and Riley is the romantic/friendship pairing of Maya Hart and Riley Matthews. They have been best friends for a long time. Maya is able to just enter Riley's apartment either through the front door or Riley's window. The Bay Window is a special place to them. They solve their problems there. They also have history together, where Riley's dad Cory Matthews is their teacher. Other names *'Raya '(R'/iley and M/'aya) *'Rilaya' (Ril/ey and M/'aya') *'Miley' (M'/aya and R/'iley) *'Mart' (M'/atthews and H/'art) *'Maley '(Ma/ya and Ri/'ley') Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World *Maya and Riley sneak out of the window to go to the subway until Cory caught them. *When they got to the subway station, Maya showed Riley the ropes. *Riley mimicked Maya's posture on her way to the subway. *Riley said she was reinventing herself. *Maya taught Riley how to deal with boys by talking to Lucas. *Riley said she wanted to be ''exactly ''like Maya. *Riley was carrying Maya's book for her. *Riley claimed she is not so different to Maya. *Riley agreed with Maya to the Homework Rebellion. *They sit together during lunch. *They try to get Lucas to sit next to them before Farkle came. *They squealed when Lucas sat next to them. *Riley did her homework and Maya's. *Riley just wanted to stand by her girl. *They rode the subway home. *Riley pried the doors open in the subway to get Maya. *Riley talked to Cory and Topanga about how she's fighting for her best friend. Girl Meets Boy *Maya and Riley were standing at Riley's locker. *Maya told Riley to talk to Lucas instead of texting him. *Riley joked with Lucas about Maya being the mockingbird. *Maya just entered Riley's home without knocking or ringing. *They walked to the library with Farkle and Lucas . Girl Meets Sneak Attack *Maya trued to protect Riley from seeing that Lucas was talking to Missy. *Riley wished it was just her and Maya in the world. *Maya said it is just the two now. *Maya wanted to help Riley with her Lucas situation. *Maya decides to get detention so she could be with Riley. Girl Meets Father *They talked about make-up and ninth grade. *Maya and Riley were asked to the dance by Farkle *They both agreed to dance with him. *They were talking to Lucas. *Riley ran after Maya once Maya found out about the 'F'. *Riley wanted Maya to go back to class with her. *Riley thought that Maya was overreacting, like her usual self, and she'd be back by gym class. *Riley talked to Topanga about how she looks forward to walking with Maya to school. *Riley helps Cory with Maya about the failed quiz. *They danced with Cory at the dance. Girl Meets the Truth *Maya laid next to Riley in the play. *Both got applauded for their performance in the play. *Maya got a gold locket and Riley wanted to know where she got it from. *Riley said that if Maya really went to France, she should've brought back a croissant for her. *Maya gives Riley a croissant from the street. *Riley wants the truth from Maya and Maya wants Riley to tell Farkle the truth. *Riley doesn't want Maya to go to jail. *Maya found Riley's jail story and her concern adorable. *Maya finally tells Riley the truth about the locket. *They see the family who owns the locket and gives it back. *They lay next to each other on the table thing. Girl Meets Popular *Maya did not approve of Riley's party-girl walk. *They both believed that Maya would be the one to walk over to the guys if they were at a party. *Riley got invited to a party and felt bad that Maya didn't. *Maya was fine with it and wanted Riley to be happy. *Maya was able to convince Mr. Matthews to let Riley go to the party. *Maya found it funny that Riley was invited to a geek party. *Maya threatened Farkle to tell her where Riley was. *Maya called Riley, "her girl." *Maya was shocked to see Riley as a Harajuku girl. *Maya tried one more time to bring Riley back at Riley's house. *Maya fought with Farkle for Riley. *Maya had a masterplan to bring back Riley, which worked. Girl Meets Maya's Mother *Maya and Riley sat next to each for art. *Riley wanted them to be famous artist who belong in Paris. *Maya drew Riley in Paris. *Riley acknowledge that Maya was a talented artist. *Riley felt bad that Maya's mom didn't come to career day. *Maya told Riley to not feel bad for her that her mom didn't come. *When Maya's mom came the next day, Riley told her to go to the art exhibit to see Maya's talent. *Maya drew Riley with hearts coming out of her chest for art. *Riley broke the news that she entered Maya in the art exhibit. *Maya threw paint at her, which started a paint fight between the two. *When Riley told Maya that she also invited her mom, she poured the paint like Maya commanded. *Riley was happy to see Maya's painting displayed. *Riley hunted Maya's mom down for not showing up to see Maya's work. *Riley shared half a tuna melt with Maya, although she offered to give the whole thing. Girl Meets Smackle *They both wanted the present from Cory. *They both went to Farkle's debate. *They were going to comfort Farkle after his defeat, until they got distracted by the melon balls. *Maya said she already has a weird friend and Riley knew she was talking about her. *Maya and Riley helped Smackle with her appearance. *They "understood the universe" after Smackle told them E=mc^2. *Maya and Riley entered the debate team's meeting together. *Both were confused and mad that Smackle played them. *Maya and Riley sat together in the booth at the bakery. Girl Meets 1961 *They both believed history had nothing to deal with them. *Riley tried to persuade Maya to take the art book with her. *Riley continued 'The Girl With the Long Blonde Hair' poem and talked about Maya. *When Maya sang her Bucky McBoing Boing song,Riley danced along. *Maya went back to the bakery to retrieve the art book and inside was Riley's note saying, "Maya's art goes here. Change the world." It had a picture of two girls holding hands. *Riley was excited to find out that Maya's great-grandmother was her great-grandmother's friend. *Maya corrected Riley by telling her that May Clutterbucket walked out on Rosie McGee. *Riley assured Maya that she doesn't give up, she's not a Clutterbucket, she's all Hart. *They arrived to history class early with Farkle and Lucas. Girl Meets Crazy Hat *They arrived the subway station together. *They see Crazy Hat and talk to her. *When they get to school, they worry about their futures. *When they get fired from Farkle, the muffin company, they go to the subway station to see none other than Crazy Hat. *Although Maya didn't want to go back to school, she followed Riley. *They started their own foundation, The Matthews and Hart Umbrella Foundation. *Evelyn Rand, also known as Crazy Hat, calls them her two dollies. *They leave the classroom together with their first umbrella. *Riley and Maya are sitting with Evelyn at the subway station just observing people. *They leave the station together. Girl Meets World of Terror *Riley cheers Maya on during a game of softball. *Maya was impressed with Riley when she got Lucas to help with her glove. *Riley asked Maya if they're still doing candy trades at her house. *Maya said yes, but they should do at her house this year. *Maya tell Riley there's nothing to be scared of when sleeping at her house. *Maya felt bad every time Riley left her house during the night. *Riley never wanted Maya to feel bad. *Maya wanted Riley to stay the night at her house. *She asked Riley to follow her. *Riley was curled up in a ball in Maya's room. *Maya explained to Riley that everything was gonna be okay. *They were gonna sleep in the same bed. *Every time Riley was afraid, she would scream Maya's name. *Maya did anything to Riley to go to bed. *They screamed when the boys scared them. *They stayed up a little longer to see what happens next in Maya's neighborhood. Girl Meets the Forgotten *They were both bratty in this episode. *Maya tried to wake up Riley by tickling her feet. *Riley said that she'll never take Maya for granted during history when Cory was talking about taking people for granted, thinking it was meant towards Maya. *They were in the lunch line together. *They both found the food disgusting. *They didn't eat their food, along with Farkle and Lucas. *Maya and Riley were assigned cafeteria duty together as their elective. *They agreed they looked cute in their lunchroom attire. *They were tired after school from their work and didn't help Topanga with the groceries. *They were gonna go through the dishwasher to get clean. *They realized Geralyn Thompson's job was difficult. *They acknowledged Geralyn Thompson in the end. Girl Meets Flaws *Riley and Maya believed that girl's should have their own "Handshake of Awesomeness." With that, they did their usual "Staahp it." *When class ended, Riley went up to Cory and Maya followed her. *Riley believed that a trophy would make her feel better about herself, however, Maya said that she doesn't need that. *Riley and Maya calls Riley's window special to them. *Riley screamed that Maya that she gave her bad advice. *Riley hugged Maya when Cory was trying to get hold of Lucas. *Riley and Maya walked into gym class together. *Riley and Maya were side-hugging when Billy called them "these guys." *Riley and Maya looked at each other when Farkle said he could fly in desperate situations, and immediately got something to soften Farkle's fall. *Maya knew that Riley would want to do something about Billy. *Riley and Maya couldn't believe that Billy would bully Farkle. *They wiped their flaws away. *Maya asked Riley if she was okay that she didn't get a trophy. *Riley asked Maya how to act cool that she got a trophy. Maya responded, "Just be you." Girl Meets Friendship *Maya makes plans for Riley to be a princess. * Maya gets Riley her own unicorn. * Maya cheers loudly after Riley's comeback speech. * Maya blackmails Farkle so Riley can win. * Maya and Riley both go out to find Lucas's old friends. *Maya seems happy for Riley when Lucas calls her a princess. Girl Meets Brother * Riley invites Maya to join her and Auggie. * They both sing the theme song to 'Red Planet Diaries' while putting their arms around each other. * Auggie is upset that Riley prefers to hangout with Maya, rather than him. * Maya tells Riley that Auggie feels like she ruined Riley and Auggie's night. * Riley asks Auggie if he's okay with Maya staying with them. Girl Meets Home for the Holidays * Riley wants the holidays to go good for Maya. * Maya makes a donation to her winter coat foundation in Riley's name. * Maya doesn't understand how someone could not like Riley. * After meeting Shawn, Maya takes Riley to the Bay Window. * Maya says her and Riley are the best friends on the planet. * Maya tells Shawn that he makes Riley feel bad and she is not okay with that. * Maya asks Shawn how he could possibly not like Riley. * Shawn takes both Riley and Maya to Svorski's Bakery. * Maya suggested she knew Riley's birthday when Shawn did not. * Riley suggests Shawn invites Maya on their weekend trip. Girl Meets Game Night * Riley invites Maya to family game night. * After getting the 'Go to Europe with a friend' card, Riley leaves Topanga to join Maya's team. * They go to the Bay Window for New Team Strategy Talk. * Maya makes Riley aware that her parents don't think it is a game. * They link arms when they go back to see Cory and Topanga and to continue the game. * They are laying together under the same blanket near the end of the long game. * They both witness what happens when you win the long game. * Riley seemed happy for Maya when she was flirting with Josh. Girl Meets Master Plan * Riley wants Maya to be happy during her birthday. * Riley gives Maya a friendship ring. * Maya says she loves the gift and is never taking it off. * Maya decides to stop being mad at Riley even though she tied her up. * Riley tries to get Shawn and Katy together. * Maya forgives Riley for trying to set Shawn and her mom (Katy) up. Girl Meets Farkle's Choice * Maya and Riley both fight over who Farkle will bring to the award ceremony. * Maya and Riley both feel bad when Farkle goes alone. * They both surprise Farkle there and support him even though he doesn't win. * They both text and call Farkle the day before. Girl Meets First Date *Maya and Riley talk about boys. *Maya is smiling when Lucas raises his hand to ask Riley out. *Maya goes out with Farkle so Lucas can go out with Riley. *Maya is happy for Riley. *Maya said she trusted Riley. *Riley is temporarily mad at Maya when she "asks" Lucas out. *Riley says that Maya looks nice. *Riley comforts Maya in the bakery and on the subway. Girl Meets Demolition *Maya warned Riley in not buying the dress she saw. *Maya was upset with Riley when she used Topanga's credit card to buy it. *Maya is shocked when Riley states that she wants to return her dress and shoes. *Maya backs Riley up if she needs it. *While sitting at the window Riley says that she's grateful to have a friend like Maya. *Maya is impressed and proud of Riley. *Maya told Riley "You will always be my favorite." *Riley called Maya 'peaches'. Season 2 Girl Meets Gravity *Maya visits Riley before she goes to school. *They both go to school saying their then kings of John Quincy Adams. *They both don't want Cory as a history teacher again. *They both transfer out of his class together. *They exit the new classroom after feeling that they have less freedom. *They do a special exit walk. *Maya goes with Riley to the bakery. *They both want to sit next to each other in the new class. Girl Meets the New World *Maya taunts Riley about her kiss with Lucas. *Riley admires Maya's ring. *Maya supports Riley and Lucas. Girl Meets the Secret of Life *Maya is concerned for Riley. *Maya tells Zay that her and Riley are close. *Maya tells him that she can never be sick and not come to school. *Riley and Maya both learn the secret of life. *Maya is worried about Lucas since it involves Riley. *Riley yells Maya's name when she's about to be sprayed with the hose by Lucas. *Riley nervously says that the world is changing to Maya. Girl Meets Pluto *They both go to Philadelphia together to find the capsule. *They both do Eric Matthews' Feeny Call. *Riley hopes that Maya's wish would come true for the time capsule. *Riley is glad that Maya wants to contribute. Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels *Riley and Maya get into a major fight. *Maya refuses to speak to Riley after she doesn't defend her against Lucas. *Maya tells Riley that she's a klutz's. *Riley forgives Maya and says that she'll defend her in the future. *Maya says "Hey, nobody laughs at her but me." of Riley's klutziness. *Maya tells Riley I'll always have your back. Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot Girl Meets Rules Similarities and differences Similarities *They attend John Quincy Adams Middle School. *They are both best friends with Farkle and Lucas *They both have Cory as their teacher. *They are both females. *Farkle has a crush on both of them. Differences *Riley has brown hair, while Maya has blonde. *Riley has brown eyes, while Maya has blue. *Riley has tan skin, while Maya has pale skin. *Riley has good grades while Maya's are relatively worse. *Riley is a good child, while Maya is a rebel. *Riley has a brother, while Maya does not, not including the half-siblings. *Riley has a stable family life, while Maya has a broken home. *Riley tends to stick with the status quo, while Maya prefers to rebel. *The Matthews are affluent, the Harts are less prosperous. *Riley generally acts neurotic, while Maya is always displayed an easy confidence. *Riley is more of an optimist, Maya is more of a pragmatist/realist. *Riley has a twisted need to fix things, while Maya leaves things be. *Maya is talented in art, while Riley is not. *Riley has known feelings for Lucas, while Maya does not. *Maya lives on a bottom floor apartment, while Riley lives in an upper floor apartment. Quotes Trivia *Riley and Maya's friendship is based upon Cory and Shawn's, although they seem to be much more physically close, such as leaning on each other and sleeping in the same bed. They also have a tendency to call each other names such a sweetie/sweetheart, peaches, etc. *Maya arrives at the bay window promptly at 7:00 a.m. to walk to school with Riley. *They are the founders of the Matthews & Hart Umbrella Foundation they created for a project. *They hosted he '''JQAMS '''morning announcements, but due to Riley's inability to speak properly on air (she introduces them as "Miley Flatshoes" and "Yama") Maya cannot stop laughing. *They both met Farkle in the first grade. Videos Gallery See also *The Matthews And Hart Umbrella Foundation Category:Pairings Category:Girl Meets World Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Riley Matthews Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Interactions Category:Main characters Category:Main cast Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Friendship galleries Category:Old Friends Category:Pairings with Lucas Friar Category:Maya Hart Category:Riley Matthews Category:Pairings with Farkle Minkus Category:Pairings with Joshua Matthews